Letters from a Solider
by AngelWarriors
Summary: During times of war, she recieves the best news that her husband is coming back to her. Stella/Noctis


**Title: ****Letters from a Solider**  
Author: Warangel88**  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: ****Slightly AU, possiable OOC****  
****Author Notes: This used to be a part of my 50 themes but I decided to give up on my 50 themes challange mostly because of the fact it would probably remain incomplete because I have gotten a bit busy but I decided on what I have done as seperate oneshots.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

Her light, pink-glossed lips curled into a slight frown, as she leaned against the stone railing of the palace that connected to the master bedroom that she shared with her husband.

Although she knew that Noctis was probably sleeping on the ground, or maybe in an inn, and if they were lucky they were still in his territory, or in Tenebrae.

She knew that the current war had taken a great toll on him, perhaps even moreso than the war that happened five years ago against her home country and against her.

She also knew that neither her kingdom nor his had fully recovered from the turmoil that both countries suffered, and it had honestly taken a couple of years to rebuild the towns that were wrecked by the war in some way or another.

Not to mention that Noctis had never really lost a close friend in the previous war as he did in this one. She was still grieving for the death of Shad, the man who had always been like a second father to her, despite the fact he was only ten years older than she was. He could have been an older brother, and she was honestly a bit surprised that he told her that in a letter. She remembered that one had been somewhat on the short side.

He had still updated how he was--physically at least--but the letter seemed to have lacked feeling compared to his letters before and after his death.

Understandably so, and she can only be grateful that Marcus and Titus were still with Noctis when she couldn't be by his side, despite her skill in battle. She knew that if he lost any more close friends or loved ones in this war, it would probably tear him apart. She could only pray that this war would be over soon, before her husband lost any more friends, and so he could come back home, back to her and their seven month-old son.

The son he never got to see because of the long war that had taken place, although she was sure her father had told him of his newborn son when he visited Tenebrae a couple of months ago, and in his letters he always mentions how he wishes that could see his son.

Sometimes he wondered if their son looked more like him than her. She honestly wished that she could write letters regularly to him like he did for her, but really the only time she had been able to write him letters was when her father could give them to her whenever he visited the Tenebraean castle to seek aid or rest.

It was also partially because most of the time, she didn't even know where he was, and he kept his location a secret in his letters most of the time. She also didn't even know how long the letters would take to reach her husband, or if they would reach him at all for that matter, considering he was always on the move and headed towards the kingdom that claimed war against his.

She gently opened the top drawer of the elegant, oak desk in the corner of the room that she shared with Noctis. She kept all of his letters in a slight bundle, with a lavender ribbon keeping all of them together. The oldest of them were on the bottom, while the newer ones were more towards the top.

Somehow, re-reading his letters could brighten her day, almost as if Noctis was right here with her, or she was with him.

Sometimes he would write about sorrowful things, like his best friend's death, while other times he would try to remain somewhat hopeful, and his desire to come back home was strongly evident. Not that she could necessarily blame him; he hated war as much as anyone else.

"Lady Stella, you have a letter," Diana said. She was holding a white envelope in her hands as she stood at the doorway, which instantly caused Stella to get up from the oak chair and walk towards her handmaiden as she offered the letter to her.

She wasted no time in opening the letter, not minding the fact that Diana hadn't left the room. She thought perhaps Diana was curious to know how her own lover fared.

She quickly scanned the letter and couldn't help but smile softly, reading that the war was finally over and that Noctis was coming back home next week.

"Good news, my lady?" Diana questioned softly, noticing the bright smile on her queen's face, and it honestly seemed like was her first true smile in ages.

She nodded and exclaimed happily to her maiden, "We won the war Diana, and they are coming home next week!"

"That is wonderful news my lady!" Diana exclaimed happily, and Stella nodded, clutching the letter to her chest.

Perhaps this would be the last letter that Noctis sent her, and she was honestly okay with that, because nothing could replace the feeling of physically being with her husband.

**-the end**

**Please review. **


End file.
